Language of Love
by ScottishFallenAngel
Summary: Hermione has never had enough time for love but what happens when a red haired twin invites her to a party in the romance capital of the world, Paris
1. Chapter 1

-1_Language of Love_

_By_

_Sandersforever_

Chapter 1 The Book and the Invitation

"GEORGE WEASLEY! Get your scrawny arse down these stairs now."

Hermione Granger's sharp shrill voice carried up through the thick floors of the burrow and straight in to the unprepared ears of the very sleepy red haired twin.

It was ten in the morning and George had only just woken up from what had been a very good dream indeed to find the house ripped apart by Hermione in her desperate bid to find a very important library book on advanced spells that, unbeknown to her, George had hidden in the large storage cupboard on the second floor landing the previous evening.

He smiled slyly to himself ,as he got out of bed, at the length Hermione had gone to to find her missing book. Casually slipping on a dark blue dressing gown and matching soft slippers George opened the door to his bedroom and proceeded down the narrow rickety staircase that lead to the rest of the house, he had no sooner taken two steps in to the large brightly lit kitchen when he was knocked flying by swirl of silky brown hair and peachy skin.

"GEORGE WEASLEY YOU TWAT Give me my library book back now!"

It took George perhaps ten seconds before he realised what was happening and when he finally opened his eyes he found himself staring at the fuming face of Hermione Granger. She was straddling him with both feet pining his struggling legs down and holding his hands above his head in a surprisingly strong grip.

Hermione really had changed a lot over the last few years, her body had matured in to a very beautiful young woman with curves in all the right places and her hair had tamed itself a little, her lips had become full and were a deep rose red and she was dressed in a long-sleeved black top with a silver ribbon round the middle and a pair of black flared trousers. Although her dress was plain there was something about her that made George stare and he couldn't help but notice that she smelled faintly of sweet lavender. "Go on then!" she screamed in his face "tell me where it is I no you hid it George Weasley you were walking about with it yesterday!"

"Ouch Hermione get off"

He was getting rather uncomfortable lying on the cold, hard tiles and he didn't want Hermione to notice the slight lump growing in his boxers. "I'll get of when you tell me where you have hidden my book!" She screamed, so close to his face that her hot breath tickled his cheeks. The rather scary look on Hermione's face told him that it was no good to argue with her. "All right all right" George sighed "I'll give you it back follow me"

Rather reluctantly Hermione clambered of the top of George and followed him up the stairs the familiar grin was back on his face and Hermione didn't like it one bit. They reached the top of the stairs and he turned to face Hermione, "well then" she said still a little annoyed about all these distractions but wary at the same time for she knew George well and knew that he wouldn't just give her book up for nothing.

"How badly do you want your book back Hermione?" George asked slowly

"Well" replied Hermione "if I don't have my book I cant finish my collage and work files and if I cant finish my work files then I will get fired and have a black mark on my record for the rest of my life." The expression on her face had told George the answer even before she had spoke. "Right then I'll give you your book back if… Hermione held her breath dreading what he was about to say. …you come to a party with me.

She stood there for a minute stunned "a party?" she asked a little startled was that it no embarrassing moments no Weasley dares.

"Erm yeh you see there is this erm party that me and Fred have to attend in order to sign a contract so that we can expand the business to France." "What does that have to do with me" interjected Hermione slightly confused "well I thought it would look a little silly if one of the bosses was to turn up alone and we do need to made a good impression." George said a little embarrassed but getting his usual grin back. "so Hermione would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the signing of Weasley's wizard wheezes first contract in Europe."

Hermione laughed alright then she said through the fits of giggles.

She couldn't believe she was being asked to a party by one half of the Weasley duo. She had never thought that George thought of her that way, what was she thinking all he had said was that would she like to go to a party nothing more she was running away with herself, but he might you no said a small voice he could have asked any girl he wanted it was a known fact that the Weasley twins were highly chased especially Fred ,and from the stories she heard he was easily caught to, but hadn't George said that he wanted to make a good impression on the people there so why take her?

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Ginny as she entered the kitchen "you look rather pale"

Since the war ended Hermione and Ginny had become (if it was possible) even more close and where now better than sisters they told each other pretty much everything. "Erm I'm fine just feeling a little sick I think I'll go and have a quiet lie down for a while" replied Hermione. She walked upstairs being careful to run very quickly and quietly past the twins old bedroom door where she knew they where staying for the week as part of the time of from 'stressful and illness causing' work period which there mother had forced upon them the previous Wednesday.

Once there she lay on the bottom bunk bed , that she shared with Ginny, and stared at the mattress above.

Why did she feel so strange its not like she hadn't had a conversation with George before but she had never walked away feeling so flushed and confused. What could it mean? Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Hermione? Its Harry Mrs Weasley says that dinner is ready but if you still don't feel well then she will send some food up for you." What should she say? She didn't think that she could face George right at that moment but if she didn't go down then people would start to really worry and fuss over her more, which was the last thing that she needed at that particular time, there was only one option open to her. "I'm fine Harry if you give me a minute to get showered and changed then I will be right down." She would have to see him, I mean it wasn't as though anything had actually physically happened, she was being stupid she decided to march right down there and talk to him casually face to face no fuss, no blushing, just her usual cool level headed self.

"Where's George?" asked Hermione five minutes later, looking around as she five of the Weasley's and Harry sat down to a huge dinner of roast beef and lamb with all of the usual trimmings. "Oh he went home" said Mrs. Weasley rather sadly "Yeh when he walked into our room earlier he looked as though he was about to faint" said Fred "did you do anything to him after he hid your book in the cupboard?" He looked her way rather suspiciously, but Hermione wasn't listening George had gone home. He regretted asking her to the party, he couldn't like her, he acted like it was a mistake. He couldn't like her, he had gone to back to his apartment to avoid seeing her, HE COULDN'T LIKE HER!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Language of Love_

_By_

_Sandersforever_

Chapter 2

George felt terrible his head was spinning and his throat felt like sandpaper "oh did I get drunk or did I get drunk _**(A.N I know it**____**s from Red Dwarf but it**____**s to damn good a line to miss)**_

What had happened to him last night?

He remembered walking into the Three Broomsticks after leaving his parents house but why he left, when he left or how he got home where a complete mystery. Looking at the calendar which was hanging on the wall facing him he saw that it was a Friday. Great he thought the one day a week, for the next two months, which he gets to go in to the office and he has to have the hang over from hell.

"Well its about time you got up I thought that me and Verity where going to have to cope by ourselves." Fred said looking rather smug, "you know you really shouldn't use illness as an excuse to go out drinking, mum can always tell when you are lying" George ignored him he knew it was a mistake to drink that much anytime especially the night before a busy day at the shop but what ever had made him drink must have been worth Fred's comments.

At half past one things in the shop had begun to quieten down and George decided to go for lunch in a cosy café he knew down the end of Diagon alley, he pushed the door open and walked into the room a wave of lavender scent filled his nostrils it was refreshing and sweet and seamed to unlock his mind from the alcohol block. Suddenly everything came rushing back being pined to the kitchen floor, giving Hermione her book and… oh god.

He had asked Hermione to the party.

After everything he had been through the war and school he had still been forced to get drunk in order to forget about asking one person to a party. "But she's not just any one person" he whispered softly to himself "she's special."

Sitting down on one of the soft brown leather sofa's he remembered the first time he saw the brown haired bookworm, who had plagued his mind from then on.

Flashback

"Excuse me have any of you seen a rather large toad Neville here has lost his." A small first year girl with bushy brown hair entered the compartment he was sharing with Fred and Lee. "Well" said Fred with a slight smile "if we have seen it, lets just say it won't look anything like a toad any more, especially with the added feathers." The boy called Neville whimpered. "He is only messing with ya" laughed George "we haven't seen your toad but I will help you look for him if you want" slowly he got up and followed the girl out of the compartment.

"Sorry about him" George said after the door was shut "I'm George Weasley and that idiot in there was my twin Fred. He held out his hand the boy took it and then the girl "I'm Hermione Granger pleased to meet you" George blushed slightly as his hand touched hers her skin was warm and ever so soft, like hot silk. "So" he said slowly letting go of his hand after an awkward pause "I'm guessing that you to must be first years?" they nodded the boy looking rather sacred "don't worry its not as bad as it seems the place is ok just watch out for Filtch the caretaker and his cat they will do anything to get you punished….. He fell silent after what seemed like an eternity Hermione spoke. "Well we had better try and find your toad Neville we are ok" she said turning to George "you just go back to your brother, it was nice meeting you George Weasley" and she walked of up the train taking Neville with her.

What a strange girl George thought to himself as he turned and walked back in to the compartment.

End of flash back

It was easier back then he was young and had little sense of love and emotions but as he grew and got to know her better she seemed to bewitch him there was just something about her that fascinated it was a well know fact that she was one of the best looking witches of her age and plenty of men wanted her but she just didn't seem interested in any of them her career was the most important thing in her life apart from her friends and she would spend hours in the office she had set up in the burrow because her old flat was far to small.

George had thought of going in there and telling her how he felt hundreds of times but he never seemed to be able to find the right moment, sometimes he would sit on the landing outside the door for hours either reading a book if he had one at the time or just sitting thinking, listening it was his favourite haunt when he was at home and with a little concealment charm he could be left in peace.

Just then a loud bang and a shout broke him out of his thoughts "TONKS! For god sake watch where you are going you could hurt the child!" the panicked voice of his good friend Remus Lupin drifted over to him from the door followed almost at once by the angry shriek of his very pregnant wife Nymphadora.

"I **WAS** BEING CAREFUL YOU THINK IT WAS MY FAULT SOME STUPID BUGGER PUT A FUCKING PLANT IN MY WAY?"

George laughed Tonks had always been clumsy and it hadn't improved since she became pregnant. Shouting to them, the two saw George and came over to greet him. "Long time no see" said Tonks shaking Georges hand as her husband went to get drinks "how are you?" Good thanks, the families ok and me and Fred just opened up a new shop in Hogsmead."

Just then Remus returned with drinks and cake for both him and his wife. "So" said George with a slight noticing the clumsy way that Lupin was trying to hand his wife her cup without her having to lean forward "How's your own little family going? Tonks gave him a glowering look "don't ask if I had known it was this much hassle being pregnant then I would have become a nun." George just laughed and that's how they stayed for the next hour talking laughing remembering past times and lost friends until George saw that it was four thirty and said with a little sadness that he would have to go.

Sitting in his office at the shop along time later George was busy sorting out the new forms which had appeared by there new floo network ordering system. It always amazed him the new inventions which the most ordinary people seemed to come up with. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door and Hermione walked in with a slightly reddish tinge in her cheeks.

"Erm hi George" she said rather nervously "can I have a word with you?" George stood there for a second she had clearly just left work as her arms where full of folders and she had a huge leather bag slung over her shoulder.

"Sure"

George said snapping out of his trance and motioning to an armchair for her to sit. Gratefully she sat and deposited her folders on the desk. "So what's up" said George placing himself in the other chair and faced her looking slightly nervous. It was the first time he had seen her since last night and he still wasn't sure that he had all of the facts. "well" she said a little nervously "I was wondering about the party, you see yesterday you left before I had a chance to ask you the time or the place which its set at and I just wondered……

She trailed of seeming to have lost the courage that she had spent most of the day building up. "Oh right yeh sorry" Said George a little quietly. "Well of course the party is in France, Paris to be more precise and its around 7:30 on the Saturday I think, Fred knows more about it than I do, he mostly organises the functions and such im more at the financial and business side of the things." he laughed slightly as memories of him and Fred's dealings over the passed few years.

Most people just thought of him as one part of the Weasley twins always playing pranks and never taking life very seriously, but that was only him on the surface there where very few people (apart from Fred of course) who knew the real George underneath the image. Underneath he was quite sensible really especially when it came to the shop Fred mostly stopped at the wild parties and chatted up the women, he on the other hand preferred to be surrounded by work. It was his life and one of the only things which mattered to him in this world, but he was prepared to give up that image often in public if it helped to expand the shop.

"George?"

A sudden voice brought him out of his trance Hermione was still sitting there with a slightly confused look on her face. "Oh right sorry" said George. "Well if you want I had thought that I could pick you up you see I thought you could use a little cheering up after you have been working so hard lately at work so I pulled a few strings with some of my friends from school who now work at the ministry and managed to acquire some of there top level transport." he grinned at the look on her face Hermione rarely smiled during the week as she had a very stressful time at work but it was good to see her like this as she looked so beautiful when she smiled and it was even better when that particular smile happened to be caused by him.

"Oh really George?, my god that's fantastic" he said looking truly excited. She had heard about the new transport systems that the ministry had just finished developing they where supposed to be the ultimate in luxury travel and cost an absolute fortune. Barely anyone below the ministers private staff could afford to hire one for even an hour and here he was hiring one for the whole night just for her.

George mused over the excited look on her face. "You deserve it Hermione and anyway" he said with a small wink "we might just be able to show Fred up at one of his own parties for the first time in his life"

Hermione just laughed at this.

"Well I had better get back to my flat" said Hermione checking her watch and standing up "we have just had a new out break of doxy bites at the hospital it seems that some estate agency tried to save on money and get every member of there staff to help clean this derelict house that had been empty for years and they found the place over run by doxies, horrible mess they where in when the healers got there and of course a massive over time on paper work for me."

Smiling George stood as well and followed Hermione through the door of the office and into the dark shop towards the front door. "well I suppose I will see you on Saturday" said George holding the door for Hermione "Yeh I suppose you will bye then" said Hermione brightly

"bye"

As she was walking away a sudden impulse took over Hermione and without knowing what she was doing she had turned around walked back to the shop and with a quick "thank you" in his ear had kissed George lightly on the cheek.


End file.
